The Ultimate Chara
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Amu and co. have seperated for 5 years since they all lost their charas. Now Nikaidou-sensei found a way to bring them back, but it isn't only for show. Something is going on with the children's eggs but what? It's up to the Guardians to find out! Unlock!
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara**

**The Ultimate Chara**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I'm Otakuhime-20 and this is my first Fanfiction story, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Just so you know, Michiru and Chizuru are two brand new characters that I added and they'll be the shugo chara of Hikaru and another character called Chika (she's one of the characters that appears in Shugo Chara party, only the fact that I don't know what her real name is so I named her as an all new different character. If you know her real name tell me and I'll make sure to change it! Thanks!)**

**Chapter 1**

5 years had already passed since the incident with all the Shugo Chara eggs. Everyone had parted ways. Now, the 'Guardians' were no longer needed, because there were no more eggs needing cleansing and even if they did, none of them had their eggs with them. Amu was the only remaining guardian in the school. Tadase had to move to Kyoto to help him grandmother, Yaya left with her mom to the States; where currently Utau was starring in a drama. Kukai was in Spain, competing for the finals of the World Cup. Kairi was still with his parents in Okinawa and hardly ever talked to his sister. Ikuto was in Paris, still searching for his father. Nagehiko was in a contest in Kyoto, and Rima was with her parents in India. Nikaidou-sensei was the only one there in the city with Amu, but he hardly ever contacted her, so she was overall, with no one to talk to.

Amu had grown beautifully that her father and mother were at a constant watch for her to take a career in modeling. "No, thanks" she would always say, her 'Cool & Spicy' attitude still there. Her pink hair had grown longer that she always placed it in a side pony tail, just like Daia always had it. Her body had sculpted itself into a form that even the goddess of love would be jealous of. Her fashion sense always attracted Fashion Stores. Her cooking skill had gotten better and better that her mother always depended on her for dinner. Her artistic talent was also good; she had won a $5,000 prize for a painting and another $5,000 for a buyer who wanted it so badly. She had constantly been chased after by cheerleaders, basketball, volleyball, tennis, gymnastics, golf, and soccer players. She excelled academically and athletically, but even so, she never had a moment in which she'd be happy with just that.

"Nee-san!" her 8-year old sister, Ami knocked on her door. "What is it, Ami?" "Mama says if you can cook dinner today, she's going to go to an interview and she can't make food." "Alright, I'll go there in a sec." "Oh, and Papa said that he wants potato and beef stew." "Okay" She closed her book and looked at her room. She remembered the moment that Tadase had confessed to her and how Ikuto had been so cold towards him. Why hadn't she realized it before? Every time Ikuto had stayed in her room, every time he slept on her bed, why hadn't those clues been sufficient for her to understand that she never really _loved_ Tadase, but Ikuto? How she would've loved to have her guardian charas to tell them about this new revelation. But, they would never come back to her. Silently, she closed the book and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" her father asked as he noticed she hardly even touched her food. "Hm…are you having problems at school? With a boy?" She knew her father was really over protective of his daughters, especially now that she was in High School. "Listen, Amu, if a guy says he wants to go out with you, don't! He has other perverted thoughts in mind than just dating!" "Dad, don't worry. It isn't a boy problem, it's a friend problem." "Oh, well, aren't you good friends with those girls at school?" "No, it isn't that. They're just not as _close_ as my other friends from elementary school were." "You mean the so-called 'guardians'?" "Yeah, we haven't talked to each other for 5 years and I hardly even know what became of them." "Don't you still have Utau's number, nee-san?" "I do, but I can't call her at her work." "Yeah, having a friend that's as popular as her has its bad sides, that's why you should be a model!" "Dad, I've told you a thousand times I won't be a model!" Her father pouted, but even though it made her want to say a small 'yes', It wasn't going to work this time. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll answer it!" Ami jumped from her chair and ran towards the phone. "Hello? Oh…yes…alright. Nee-san, it's for you" "Me? I wonder who it could be…Hello?" _"Hello? Himamori-san?" _"I know this voice…Nikaidou-sensei?" _"Hey, how are you? You doing alright?"_ "I'm alright, nothing to report much." _"Himamori-san-" _"Sir, it's Hi_na_mori, not Hi_ma_mori" _"Right, Listen, I have something good for you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." _"Okay, but I don't see why-" _"Tomorrow, I'll got to your house and deliver a note to your parents. You'll be coming with me for two weeks." _"What?" _"Look, I don't have much time to explain, but if your parents ask what its for, come up with something. The point is I need you for two weeks." _"Alright, I don't exactly understand what it is you want, but I'll do the best I can." _"Thanks, I knew I could count on you, Hinamori." _"No, problem, sensei." _"Then, I'll explain later, bye"_ She hung up. "Who was it, Amu?" her father asked. "Oh, it was my elementary teacher, he said he was going to stop by tomorrow to talk with you and mom." "Oh? What for?" "He says that he would like you to give me permission to accompany him on a field trip for two weeks." "Two weeks?" "Yes." "With him only?" "No, there's some other teachers going along and some of us students. It's a field and study research project they're coming up with so they need all the help they can get from the students. Each teacher has to have a student representative and he chose me. It's kind of like a competition between them, dad." She wished so much she could've slapped herself. How could she stretch a truth that didn't even exist? "Oh, I see. Then its fine if you want to go." Her father smiled at her. "Dad, would it be okay if you tell mom for me? I have to go and get a suitcase ready, or at least a bag." "Alright, but make sure to carry your cell phone in case of an emergency." "Thanks, dad" she smiled and walked up to her room. Once she closed the door, she rested against it. _I'm so sorry, dad, but I can't tell you about what really might happen in this field trip. _She grabbed her backpack and began to place some clothes, her toothbrush, a few books, and some other stuff.

The destined day came. The moment Amu opened the door, she was extremely surprised to see a man with neatly combed hair and contacts in her front door. "Good afternoon, miss, I'm looking for Hinamori Amu-?" "Sir, that's me, you're Nikaidou-sensei, right?" "Hinamori-san? My, you sure have changed since the last time I met you!" he smiled. "You too, sir, although I have to admit, you look just as goofy as before." "I know, but it's kind of hot outside, so I figured that it'd be easy to hang out with this comfortable clothing." "Come in, sir" she opened the door. "Don't mind me, where are your parents?" "They said they had work to do, but they allowed me to go." "Oh, then you saved my work. I thought I had to lie to them to get you to come." "Don't worry, I already stretched the truth for you, sensei." "Good girl, now come with me, I have a surprise waiting for you in the car." "Oh?" "Do you have any suitcases I need to carry?" "No, just this bag" "A backpack?" he asked as he placed it in the trunk. "Why are you so surprised?" "Well, you look like those type of girls that likes to bring her entire wardrobe with her." "I can assure you I'm not like that, sensei." He smiled. The moment she got in, she felt a strange pang in her heart. "Put your seatbelt on, we're going for a ride." "Okay.." she said, still not understanding what the emptiness she had felt meant.

"These past five years I've been researching on a new project." "Are you still working as the bad guy?" "No, of course not, Amu, but I am working for myself now." "So…what's this project about?" "You see, I've been working on a way to get a person's guardian eggs out, even when they 'graduate' from them as you all have." "I don't understand you-?" "Open the glove compartment." She did as she was told and found a small, red squared bag…her elementary bag!" "Sir, this is-" "Open it" he smiled. Amu stared at the box, unwilling to open it. This was the same box where Ran, Miki, Su, and Daia would sleep in whenever she was in school. Gently, she opened it, her hand trembling as it did so. A loud gasp escaped her mouth, followed by some tears. "This is my thanks to you for helping me find my ways, besides, I managed to revive my own too." "Ran…Miki…Su…Daia!" she cried and the eggs began to shake. "A-Amu?" the eggs asked. "Girls!" she cried out and the eggs split. "Amu!" they jumped towards her. "Thank you so much, Sensei!" Amu cried as she hugged her guardian characters. "Hi!" another egg popped out from behind sensei. "Hello?" "My name is Edgar, I'm Nikaidou's Shugo chara and I specialize in intelligence." "Oh, thank you so much, Sensei-desu!" Su said as she kissed Sensei in the cheek. "I'm glad to see _you_ again." "Sensei, then, does that mean-?" He pointed at the back of the car. In it, Amu saw an incubator filled with familiar looking eggs. "Yoru, Temari, Rhythm, Pepe, Kushukushu, Michiru, Musashi, Chizuru, Kiseki, Iru, Eru, Daichi, Kushukushu! They're all here!" the girls squealed. "Then, does that mean-?" "When we get there, I'll explain it to _all of you_." Amu smiled as she saw the eggs in the incubator. "Thank you so much, Sensei" she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Nikaidou blushed. "Well, it was of thanks to you guys for helping me out when I couldn't find my way and…" he stumbled and Amu couldn't help but giggle.

**A/N: How's that? I'm definitely going to keep you all guessing what happens after this! **

**Please R&R and tell me what you think about this. **

**If you like it then I'll update Chapter 2 really soon and if you don't...well, there goes my dreams _**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I didn't expect to receive any reviews. I'll take everyone's complements to heart. I was really excited to hear from you all and what you thought of my story, so as promised, here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Shugo Chara except for some made-up characters included.**

**Chapter 2**

"Why in the world are we here?" Kukai questioned as he stared at the huge and completely luxurious mansion in front of him. "I'm supposed to be winning the championship with my teammates by now!" "Oh, come on, Kukai, this isn't half bad" Yaya said, resting her head against the seat. "More importantly, why are you all here?" he questioned, noticing everyone from back in the day when he was a 'guardian'.

"Calm down, Kukai" Yaya yawned.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This is insane! I haven't seen any of you for 5 years and all of a sudden I'm brought here!" he jumped from his seat in the car.

"Well, it isn't as if any of us came on our own free will. We were all told by manager that it was a need for us to come here." Utau said.

"I see, _you've_ changed."

"Of course, being an actress/singer has its priorities in image as well."

"Well…I guess you're right about that." Kukai scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Yaya jumped from her seat and stared at Kukai. "You've also grown you know!" He couldn't help but blush at her proximity. "Anyways, all of us have grown! Tadase, and Iinchou, Nagehiko, Rima, and Utau; of course, Yaya too!"

"No, I'd say you're still the same now as you were back then, Yaya" Kukai laughed.

"Of course, not! I have changed too, you know!" she puffed her cheeks in disapproval.

Tadase stared off into space for a while. Kairi had noticed that. "Are you alright, king?" It was obvious that the habit of calling him 'King' was still there, but he couldn't help it. His chara was…afterall, a loyal Samurai.

Tadase looked at Kairi and smirked. "Of course, I'm fine. I'm just wondering why we were all summoned to this house and on such short notice too." This left everyone in the car wondering the same thing.

The car stopped and everyone took out their bags and belongings. "Manager, what is the meaning of us coming here?" Utau questioned, once she caught sight of her manager.

"I have no idea, Utau; once Nikaidou comes, you can question him, he's the one that told me to bring you guys here." She said, taking out her bag.

"Sis, let me help you with that."

"No, thank you"

"I said, let me"

"And I said _**no, thank you**_!"

"Sis!"

"Kairi!"

Eventually, as the two siblings fought for who would hold the bag, everything inside it fell out, including an embarrassing picture of her and Nikaidou acting lovey-dovey. Manager blushed as she grabbed the picture, her cheeks flaming red. Everyone remained silent, hoping so hard not to laugh at the strange pairing.

A few hours later, once everyone had readied a room of their own, there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who it is at this time…" Manager wondered as she reached for the door handle. What she saw at the other end of the door, surprised her in many ways.

**A/N: Chapter 3 is following this one, so don't you worry about waiting for it too long.**

**0_0 Who will be at the end of the door? (dramatic music in the background)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3!**

**Hope you guys have fun with this story.**

**Chapter 3**

The people that she saw on the other end of the door surprised her in many ways. "Good afternoon…." A child, barely 12 years old bowed down. "Um…who are you?" she asked confusedly. She could've sworn she had seen a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes before…but where?

"I'm surprised you don't remember me…afterall, you worked for me…" the boy smiled deviously at her.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, Boss!" she said, bowing down at him. "You've grown so much since the last time we met…I wasn't expecting to receive a visit from you."

"Visit? No, you're mistaken…this is my summer villa." The boy said flatly.

"Summer…Villa…..EH?" she screamed.

Her scream made everyone run towards her. "What's wrong manager-Boss?" Utau gasped, seeing the boy in the doorstep, along with some bodyguards behind him.

"Geez, is my presence here at _my_ home really such a surprise?" He questioned irritably.

"No, of course not…we were just taken by surprise here, that's all. Can I offer you something to drink?" Manager got up and stared at him.

"Yes, I want some water"

"Then water I shall get!" She ran to the kitchen at lightning speed.

"Hikaru, do you know what's going on here?" Tadase asked. "Afterall, this is your home, you should at least know why there are guests here."

"No, I don't know…I wasn't informed by Nikaidou, he just told me to get some things ready for two weeks."

Kukai hit the coffee table hard. "Damn it! What the heck is that guy thinking?"

Abruptly, the doors opened and in came the mastermind himself; Nikaidou.

"Hello, everyone! It's been such a long time since the last time we ever saw each other-!" Kukai abruptly grabbed him from the collar.

"Oh, I see that Kukai-kun has grown quite formidably! That's good, now you're at my same height!"

"Stop screwing with me! What is your reason for bringing us here anyways?" Everyone tried to calm him down, but it was a futile attempt.

"Oh, right…well, once everyone is here then I'll explain it clearly." Nikaidou said.

"What do you mean by that? Everyone _is_ here!" Kairi answered.

"Not quite, _everyone_, there is still some people missing; one of them is in my car." Nikaidou said as he whistled for someone outside.

"Sensei, you shouldn't be leaving me to carry everything on my own!" Amu pouted as she pulled on the bags. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Sorry that I keep you guys waiting for the responses of the boys, but it's just flowing so naturally that I can't keep up with my own stories. Don't worry, I promise I won't keep you waiting long for the next chapter. Keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, I won't keep you guys wondering what will happen, so the interesting parts will continue from this point forward. Viva, Shugo Chara!**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Who in the world was the beauty coming from the door? Her hair was a familiar pink, but no one had an idea who she was, even though it should've been obvious with the same 'Cool & Spicy' character she showed them.

"Sensei, will you stop playing around and help me?" Amu asked, dropping the bags to the floor.

"Alright alright; Kukai-kun, could you let me go?" he asked Kukai, who only stared at the girl.

"Sensei!" Amu whined. "Could you hurry up, it's pretty hard to get things out of your car!"

"Hai, hai" he said, "Then you can stay and chat with your buddies, I'll get the rest of the things from the car." Nikaidou smiled at her as he walked out the door.

Amu was left in an awkward position. None of them had the slightest clue who she really was and only thought it a lie to believe she may be their highly idolized friend.

"Guys…don't you remember me?" she asked as she pointed at herself.

"Amu-chi? Is that really you?" Yaya questioned.

"Of course, it's me, Yaya" Amu smiled at her friend. Yaya had grown a lot more than she had imagined. Her childish features were still there, but her hair was longer and her clothing had a fashion sense that only the people who knew her understood.

"AMU-CHII!" Yaya ran to her, hugging her endlessly. "I missed you so much, Amu-chi!" she cried.

"Yaya…" Amu smiled warmly and hugged her.

"Amu…it really is you!" Rima and Utau ran towards her.

Rima had changed so much. Obviously, she was still doll-like, but her hair was cut up to her shoulders. Her body was something that would always remain like that of a porcelain doll.

Utau had also changed, and this time she made it completely obvious what 5 years in America did to a Japanese singer.

"Amu, you've changed so much!" Rima said.

"Of course I haven't, I'm still the same." She smiled.

Utau looked back at the three guys. "Are you guys going to say something or just stand there with your mouths hanging wide open?"

The guys couldn't stop staring and it took them some time to figure it all out.

"Oi, Hinamori Amu, you've changed!" Kukai said, trying to hide the blush that infiltrated his cheeks.

"Long time no see, Kukai…how did it go in Spain?" Amu asked

"It went well…but more importantly, how did it go with you?" He walked towards her.

"It's going fine, though, I did miss seeing you guys."

Kukai couldn't hide his blush any longer that he turned around and covered his mouth with his hand. _She's too cute…not to mention the word 'hot' fits her perfectly... _He thought as he glanced quickly to see her again.

**A/N: This is gonna get really interesting, really soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Now, for the moment of truth. What will Tadase, Kairi and Nagehiko think?**

**Chapter 5**

Nagehiko ignored Kukai's expressions for the moment and ran towards her.

"How have you been Amu? My, you've grown these past years!" he said as he looked at her.

Amu smiled back at him. "You look prettier than my sister, Nagi." He only laughed at her comment.

This was true. Nagehiko was in a way handsome, but also 'beautiful'; he had begun to wear 'men's clothing' so that he at least looked like a guy, but his feminine features were still there that it was impossible for a person to see him as a boy.

"I return those same words to you, Amu" he smiled. Amu only blushed a small 'thank-you' and tried to quickly change the subject before she turned scarlet.

"How did the competition go in Kyoto?" she asked.

"I won, but maybe the judge had been a little too exaggerating in his rating."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he said I was the most beautiful person he had ever seen; even though the girls beside me were also beautiful." He looked up, as if reminiscing on that memory that made him burst out laughing in front of the judge.

Amu only kept an almost lonely smile in her face as she looked at him.

Of course, 5 years ago she had found out that Nagehiko was really Nadeshiko; her best friend/advisor. It was of a shock to her to find that out, but she wasn't bothered about it as everyone, even Nagehiko had expected her to be. Instead, she only laughed at how silly she was for not having had noticed it before, but not being able to contact him for 5 years brought painful and lonely memories to her mind that she wished she could've cried in front of them, but her 'Cool & Spicy' character practically made her regain her composure before something as embarrassing as that happened.

Everyone was at a loss. How could they try to have a nice chat with her, individually, if the air around her and Nagehiko was so calm and friendly, as if they were in their own, little, protected world?

"Nagi, you have to help me unpack", Rima pulled him away.

"Oh, but Rima-chan, I'm still speaking with Amu" he said as he was literally dragged away by Rima.

"No, you're prohibited to talk to her before I do!"

"Are you jealous?" he asked her. She only turned red.

"Amu is _my_ best friend. Since she found out about you being Nadeshiko, she was practically always hanging around with you-!"

"I didn't mean _that_ type of jealousy, Rima. At least, not from my point of view"

Amu noticed how they both quarreled and would've liked to ask what their relationship was, but was interrupted by Kairi.

"Ah! Iinchou!" she said, "Long time no see!"

"Long time no see, Amu-san…y-you look…cute by the way" he stuttered.

Amu blushed, remembering the fact that he seemed so brave when he had Musashi and when he had declared himself. "Thanks" she said, her heart racing. This new 'Kairi' she wasn't used to. He stopped wearing glasses and looked just like the Kairi in "Samurai Soul" character transformation. His hair was a little longer than before and was tied back in a small ponytail. He looked amazingly hot!

But Kairi's chat time with Amu was short when both heard Tadase speak from the back corner of the living room.

"Nice to see you again, Amu-chan…" His voice didn't sound cute or shy, but manly and full of leadership, just like Kiseki.

**A/N: Thanks guys for R&R and please continue to R&R.**

**As a writer, it's important for me to know my own faults in stories too. If you have anything you need to comment about this story then you're welcome to. I like to learn from my mistakes.**

**O-O Wonder what'll happen in Ch.6?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Now time for the really fun parts!**

**Thanks to all of you who have read this story and liked it! And for those of you who haven't read it…or don't like it….you should read it and have fun with it!**

Amu stared at him directly. Was he really the sweet and cute Tadase she had a crush on and had dated in elementary school? He had the most amazing change that even she didn't expect it.

His usual hairstyle of keeping his hair to the side had not changed, only the fact that it was a little longer than usual and covered his entire left eye. He looked amazingly cool and hot!

"Amu-chan…no, Amu, long time no see" he smiled. She felt her heart race and her cheeks flared red.

"L-long time no see…Tadase-kun" she said shyly.

"You look astoundingly beautiful, Amu" This definitely made her heart stop.

It had been 5 years since she had broken up with him…actually he was the one that had called it off because he had to care for his grandmother and found it unfair to keep her waiting in phone calls. Of course, Amu had thanked god for that because it would've made her guilty to be the first one to call it off.

She wanted to know if what she felt for Ikuto had been the same as what she had felt for him…or even greater, but even until now, she still didn't know the answer to that.

"So…how's your grandmother?" she asked him, trying hard not to look into his eyes. Eyes that she could tell, yearned to have a private moment with her.

"She's a lot better; healthy and in good shape than she used to be in!"

"That's a relief to hear, Tadase-kun" she smiled.

"Amu, listen I-"

"Ah! Hikaru-kun!" she said as she noticed the boy who was tugging on her skirt, hugging him ruthlessly.

"I see you haven't changed. You aren't flat-chested anymore, but there's that stupid and reckless behavior of yours that annoys me.

Amu felt a chip grow on her forehead. "And I see you're still the smart and know-it-all kid of the EASTER Corporation, no?"

He just smirked. "You got that right."

"Himamori-san, could you help out with the _package_?" Nikaidou-sensei asked as he pulled the bags inside the mansion.

"Sensei its Hi_na_mori not Hi**ma**mori!" she sighed as she walked out.

Tadase clenched his fist. It would be harder than he thought to get a private moment with her.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were attracted towards the huge incubator full of eggs.

"Those aren't possibly our…" Utau said, completely speechless.

Amu and Nikaidou only smiled.

"Pepe-chan!" Yaya cried as she noticed her egg.

"Yaya!" Pepe jumped out of the incubator.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer in the room as everyone's eggs floated to their master.

"Utau-chan!" Iru and Eru said.

"Girls! You're back!"

"Yo, Kukai!" Daichi smirked.

"I see you haven't changed ya little rascal!" Kukai smiled as he nudged his chara's chin.

"Temari, Rhythm!" Nagehiko smiled at his two charas.

"Kushukushu!" Rima cried and laughed at the same time.

"Hikaru-kun!" Michiru said as he floated towards Hikaru, who was still speechless.

"Kairi-dono" Musashi smiled as he bowed down in complete loyalty.

"Musashi! You're back!" Kairi smiled as he looked at his Samurai Chara.

"Um, Amu, what are we going to do about the remaining eggs. I have to return the incubator pretty soon and it'll be completely worthless in about a few minutes…" Nikaidou-sensei said.

"Whose eggs are left?" she asked.

"Two of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and one of Agemaki Chika" he said.

"Why don't we bring them with us until the owners arrive, Amu-chan desu?" Su asked.

"Well, it isn't of a problem to me. I'll take them Sensei!" she said.

"Alright then, here you go" the eggs broke in half and looked at Amu.

"Yo! Amu-nyaa!" Yoru said.

"You shouldn't act that way towards the princess, you land lovin' cat!" Kurogane said as he brought out his sword and began to smack Yoru.

Chizuru was a shy chara and represented Chika's quiet and obedient side. "Hello…Amu-san" she said shyly.

"Hello, Chizuru, you can go to rest in the pocket if you need to" Amu said, opening the bag in which her four eggs were in.

"Come on, Chizuru-chan, desu!" Su pulled her inside.

"Come here ya cat!" Kurogane was still chasing after Yoru; who only kept crying out for help.

"Oi! You two stop fighting and go to bed! It's already late enough as it is. Tomorrow you can all have as much fun as you want, alright?" she said.

"As you wish, my princess…" Kurogane kissed her hand and went back inside his egg.

"Alright…I was gonna beat him anyways nyaa" Yoru said as he rubbed his eyes and went to sleep.

Amu sighed.

She could not believe that Ikuto had such characters.

Moreover, who knew when he would arrive to the mansion.

She longed to find out about her feelings and place everything in the right track. Did she love Ikuto? Or Tadase? Which one was the one that stole her heart?

**A/N: OMG what's gonna happen next?**

**Note: Just so you know, Kurogane is the black egg that merged with Yoru during episode 100 or around there, when Ikuto transformed into 'Seven Seas Treasure'. **

**I shall update soon enough. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's support and reviews! I love to hear about what you all think of 'The Ultimate Chara'**

**If any of you guys like;**

**Faster than a Kiss**

**Soul Eater**

**Neo Angelique Abyss**

**Check out my other stories of those three.**

Amu placed all of her things in the room. Everyone had decided to say their 'good-night's for the day as the night fell. Hikaru had granted them permission to choose a room, except for Amu, whom he gave the room personally.

"This'll be your room, since I owe you one for saving me that time."

"You don't have to give me such a big room, Hikaru-kun!" she said, noticing that it looked way too extravagant to be the same as all the other ones.

This one had a huge balcony that looked down on the swimming pool and at the forest a few meters away.

She knew she couldn't deny it to him, so she thanked him instead and placed her bag in the very spacious closet.

"I kind of feel bad that I didn't bring more clothing." She said worriedly and closed the closet doors.

Amu took a deep breath and changed into a gown her mother had recently bought her.

_Oh, mom…._she thought as she noticed the size and length of the red silk gown. _You bring me the most 'sexy' looking clothing in the world!_

Well, it wasn't as if anyone would see her and noticing it was the only pajama she had, she decided to wear it.

Soon enough, she found herself confused at the fact that she couldn't sleep.

She looked at her clock…midnight, why couldn't she go to sleep?

"Geez, this is so annoying!" she said as she got up from bed and walked out to the balcony.

It was a very pretty view. Everything seemed so relaxing and she had a pretty good idea why Hikaru needed this relaxation. Afterall, being 12 years old and the owner of a large company gave no 'fun time' for a child, so it helped for his grandfather to have given him something like this.

She leaned down and placed her chin on her hand.

Suddenly, she noticed something shining from the far end of the forest.

"Huh? What could that be?" she wondered as she squinted her eyesight to notice it more, but was abruptly startled when a voice called out to her.

"You know, it's dangerous for a girl in those attires to be out alone in the middle of the night"

"Eh-?" she turned around, only to find a familiar, purple-headed, young man standing in front of her.

"Ikuto!" she screamed as she nearly fell backwards, had he not caught her beforehand.

"Yo!" he smiled. "I didn't know you missed me that much, my princess"

_Now I know why Kurogane always calls me 'princess'._

"What are you doing here, Ikuto?" she asked.

"Well, I was brought here by Nikaidou, but apparently the plane came in late so I had to have a taxi bring me here."

"Oh, I see. Did you find your father?"

Ikuto smiled. "Of course I did."

"And? What did you do?"

"I gave him a piece of my mind and told him to get his but over here and see mom."

Amu only smiled and caressed his cheek; noticing he had an urgency to cry.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come when he sees that the trouble is over and done with."

"Yeah, you're right-" She hugged him and he clenched his fists in a tight grip.

"Don't worry, Ikuto, I'll always be around you to embrace your pain…just like that time…just like now"

A tear slowly came down his eyes, but he immediately wiped it away and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Back to important matters, have you forgotten the promise I made to you when I left?"

"Huh?"

"I will make you fall for me…of course, you aren't helping me restrict my 'animal' instincts with what you're wearing, Amu." He smiled devilishly.

Amu blushed. It wasn't just what he had said, it was how he looked when he said it. Ikuto, had the most change than everyone else, even Tadase. His hair was an inch longer, but his hair style was almost the same as the one Tadase had, except for the fact that his hair didn't cover his eyes and was messily combed to the side. He had grown taller too, but looked a lot more….too much, probably,….like that of a perfect boyfriend image.

She pushed him away and covered herself with her hands. "Geez, you're just repeating the same things as that other time…"

He was laughing.

"And you're still as amusing as you used to be, Amu"

"Is that what you think of me, a toy?"

"Well, you're a doll in every aspect of the world" he said, looking at her.

"Why you-!"

"Ikuto-nyaa!" Yoru said as he noticed him fighting with Amu.

"Ikuto…princess, is he bothering you?" Kurogane asked, taking to her side.

"Yoru, you're still the same as you used to be." Ikuto smiled. "And I see you've taken a liking to Amu, Kuro."

"I will protect the princess as if she were a precious jewel given by Neptune himself for me to care for." Kurogane said, bringing out his sword.

"You're very popular nowadays, aren't you Amu?" Ikuto asked; a smile on his face.

"I'm not!" she pouted, a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Well, I should at least be glad that you and Tadase broke up, afterall, that leaves me an opening to make a move, doesn't it?"

Amu looked at him and frowned.

"Stop playing like that with me if you aren't even serious over what you say."

Ikuto was surprised at her answer.

"Amu-?"

"Ikuto I-" Amu was about to confess her feelings, hoping that if she said them, it would become clear to her who she should choose, but she abruptly felt a sharp pain on her head.

"Amu are you alright?" Ikuto ran towards her, noticing she was squatting in pain.

"I-I'm fine…_what in the world was that?_" she wondered.

"Amu, I'm not playing with you…" Ikuto said as he pushed her back and came closer to her face.

**A/N: I'll keep you guys guessing for what happens after this. Keep R&R-ing everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Here's chapter 8**

**Also from now on, I'll make sure to lengthen the chapters for those of you who wished for it to be so.**

**Keep having an enjoyment out of this story and I promise you won't regret it!**

**-G.S.G.**

Amu was at a total disadvantage. Her back was straight against the rail and her hands were pushed from side to side as he came nearer and closer to her face.

She closed her eyes. What was she to do now?

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kurogane, and Yoru blushed as they saw both of them in that situation.

Suddenly, as she felt his breath grazing her lips she knew this was the moment that might reveal the truth to her.

"Hey, let go of her you perverted cat!" Kukai yelled from the door.

"Kukai!" she said as she turned her face towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it, soccer freak?" Ikuto asked as he closed in on Amu and planted a kiss on her neck.

Amu felt her entire body grow hot and her cheeks flamed red.

"Ikuto!" she said angrily as he got off of her.

Kukai pushed the doors angrily and ran towards him.

"I've wanted to test out if I can still 'Chara Change' with Daichi; you're an excellent practice doll for me Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Kukai said as he immediately chara-changed with Daichi; a star clip appearing in his hair.

"You look like a little girl, soccer freak" Ikuto smiled deviously as cat ears popped on to his head.

"Why you-!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Amu yelled. But boys will be boys. They continued to fight; Kukai threw soccer balls at Ikuto and Ikuto dodged them smoothly.

"Geez, what should I do?" she wondered.

Suddenly, she felt a light emanate from her body and it spread towards the surface.

"What in the world is going on-?"

Once the light calmed down, both Kukai and Ikuto were shocked. Kukai having a major nose bleed.

Amu had 'Character Transformed' with Ran and turned into an alternate/grown version of Amulet Heart.

When Amu noticed that the clothing she wore was a lot different she blushed.

The skirt was shorter up and the shirt looked like a bikini top with the humpty lock in the center. It looked fairly much the same as it had when she was in elementary, but the only difference was that with the changes in her body the clothing stopped being 'cute and cool' and changed to 'hot and sexy', almost instantly.

_No, no…why did this happen? This is too embarrassing!..._she thought worriedly.

"Don't worry, Amu, the only thing you have to do is stop them both from fighting." Ran said inside her.

"How?" _Besides, it doesn't look like they're fighting anymore_, she looked up at them, only to find both staring intently at her, Kukai wiping his nose from the blood that fell.

"Would you two care to keep your eyes off the gutter!" she questioned angrily.

Immediately, both turned around.

"Now, Amu…let's HOP!STEP!JUMP!"

"Wait, Ran, I'm not ready to-!" but it was too late. She immediately took her soaring in the night sky.

"Kyaa! This is too high up, Ran!" she said as she pushed her skirt down.

"Don't worry, you have to believe in yourself, Amu…just like back then….just like now!"

Amu closed her eyes and imagined everything she had done back then.

"The courage that I received…it had been you girls that gave it to me and all of my friends…right?"

"No…that was your courage that you gained by yourself, no one gave it to you!" Ran smiled.

"Thanks, Ran-!" Instantly, she felt the same throb in her head she had felt a moment ago and Ran was thrown out of her body…making her return to her old self and fall from the immense height. Déjà vu?*

"Amu!" Ikuto and Kukai yelled as they noticed her falling down.

"Yoru, transform with me, now!" Ikuto yelled.

"Yes-nyaa!" Yoru smiled as he and Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx.

"Hey, I'm gonna save her too!" Kukai said as he and Daichi transformed into Sky Jack.

Amu couldn't stand the throb in her head. It was extremely painful, as if someone was trying to control her.

She opened her eyes slightly and saw Ikuto and Kukai calling out to her, then, momentarily…just momentarily…she could've sworn she saw someone standing against a tree a few meters behind them, but when she looked again, he was gone.

"Amu!" Kukai and Ikuto called out to her as they tried to grab her hand, but she couldn't reach them and ended up falling into the swimming pool.

She felt her entire body become a weight in the water. She could hear the two of them call out to her and soon after everything became dark around her that she was unable to breathe.

"Amu, oi, Amu wake up!" Ikuto shook her.

"Stop doing that to her!" Kukai said angrily.

Both of them were dripping wet.

"What's going on here?" Manager asked as she shone her flashlight against the pool.

"Oh my god! You two scared me. What are you doing dripping wet-…Amu-san!" she said as she ran towards her.

Soon after, everyone else followed.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya cried out.

"Amu, Amu wake up!" Rima and Utau cried along with Yaya.

"What did you two do to her?" Kairi asked protectively.

"We didn't do anything. We were only trying out or character transformation when who knows what happened to her that Ran flew out of her body and she ended up losing consciousness in the water!" Kukai explained angrily.

"Wait a moment, why are you even awake, Kukai?" Utau asked.

"Well…that's because I heard some noise from the balcony and saw Amu and Ikuto together…and knowing how Ikuto is…I ran here to check up on them…" he blushed.

Utau looked at her brother. "Ikuto, did you find father?"

Ikuto nodded his head, but never took his eyes off of Amu.

Utau smiled and said, "Then, we'll talk later, for now, how is she?"

"She's alright" Nikaidou said, checking her pulse, "She's just unconscious.

"What happened here?" Tadase asked, being the last one to arrive.

"Amu had an accident and Kukai and I tried to save her" Ikuto answered coolly.

Tadase only grabbed Ikuto by the collar and pulled him up.

"What did you do to Amu, Ikuto-niisan?"

Nagehiko had to restrain him, before another fight broke out again.

Ikuto smiled, "I tried to make her my girl, is that so bad? Afterall, you left her alone"

Tadase gritted his teeth. "You-!"

Suddenly, a hand tugged on Ikuto's black shirt, followed by a cough.

"Stop being so masochistic, Ikuto" Amu said.

"Amu! You're okay!" Rima said.

"I'm fine…" she stared intently at Ikuto.

"You need to stop lying to yourself, Ikuto, it isn't good for your health or for the people around you."

"Amu…" Ikuto could only stare at her, dumbfounded that she found him out immediately.

Tadase only stayed quiet.

"Are you okay, Amu?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just cold."

Before Tadase could take off his sweater and give it to her, Ikuto already had her in his arms, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Ikuto-niisan-..!"

"I'm taking her inside, Tadase, whether you like it or not!" Ikuto answered.

"Ikuto!" Amu said angrily, but he only quieted her down with a smile.

"From this point forward, _I'll_ be the one to protect you, my beloved princess" Ikuto whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Geez, Ikuto, you're really reckless…" she pouted as he headed inside.

"I'm reckless? Who's the one that just fell from an insane height?" he laughed.

"Hmph!"

What Amu didn't notice was the devious smile Ikuto had on his face as he glanced at the guys who were boiling with jealousy over how he held her. His hand was holding her thigh while the other one just below her chest.

_Damn you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!_

He could feel their penetrating gazes telling him that, but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting her something warm before she caught a cold, afterall, even if she didn't know it…he loved her.

Tadase felt an immense hatred towards the guy he called 'niisan'. He knew Ikuto loved Amu when Ikuto himself told him 5 years ago, but even so he thought it was only a joke…to think Ikuto was serious with Amu!

Now, he felt a complete idiot for having had broken up with her. This, he knew, left an opening for Ikuto to take Amu from him, and Tadase knew very well that Ikuto was capable of doing that and much more.

But…would Ikuto really be able to do it? Taking Amu away from Tadase, who loved her with all of his heart? It could be possible, but…what if it was the other way around? What if she chose Ikuto and left him? Would he be able to take her away…or just let her be happy with him?

Ikuto never felt love in his life…until recently, Tadase noticed, and it was all because of her. Ikuto had gone through so much pain from separating from his sister and mother, to searching for his dad, and eventually leading to being used by EASTER…the only one who could save him that time was Amu….would Tadase really be capable of stealing the only love Ikuto had away from him?

He sighed. _I don't know anymore….but one thing is certain….I won't give up easily in loving her!_ With that said and done, Tadase went back inside along with the others…who were still sulking.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? **

***Déjà vu means by episode 1 when she transforms with Ran and suddenly falls off the construction site. Of course, she ends up being saved by Tadase in the end, in this case she fell into a pool…either way she was still safe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating as fast as I used to, but schoolwork is schoolwork and I have to do it in order to learn.**

**From now on, the chapters will be lengthened at least a little more than they used to be…for all of those who wished it to be so.**

"NO!" Amu screamed, making her guardian eggs jump out of their basket.

"What is it, Amu?" Dia asked worriedly.

"It…it…it was nothing" she said calmly, trying to regain her composure.

"Did you have a nightmare-desu?" Su asked as she gently patted Amu's head.

"Y-yes, I did" then, as she thought what it was about, it worried her that she didn't remember and only frustrated her in trying to remember that she covered her body with the blanket and began to cry.

"Would you like some lemon tea, Amu?" Ran asked, as the four girls floated above her.

"I'm..fine" Amu said, her body began to shake.

"But, Amu…"

A knock suddenly interrupted them all. "Amu-san, are you up?"

It was Kairi and Musashi.

"Um…coming!" Amu stood up from her bed, brushed her teeth and hair, placed on some new pair of clothing and washed away the tears smeared in her face before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

Kairi was astonished to see her so….dazzling.

"Um…well, Nikaidou told me to get you for breakfast…so…um…I…"

"Thank you, Kairi" she smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Amu-san!" he said as he ran after her.

"Hm? What is it?" she stopped abruptly, making him crash into her, his face only a few centimeters from her mouth.

Immediately, he stood up and bowed respectfully at her. "I apologize for having been so rude. You must've felt uncomfortable! I deeply apologize!" his head was touching the floor as he bowed in *dogenza style*.

"No, it's alright, Kairi" she said as she got up, her cheeks flaring red, probably even more than his were.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"W-well, I know it may be stupid from my part, but I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie today or…some other time…." Even with his mature looks, he was still the same Kairi that abruptly became a cool samurai whenever she needed his protection.

"Sure" she smiled. Going out for a while would definitely relieve her of the stress that was piling within that nightmare.

"Really?...I mean….great! Then, let's go watch 'The Last Samurai'….I mean….If that's okay with you…If you want another movie, then that's okay too, you don't have to-"

But Amu shut him up as she placed her finger against his lips. "The last samurai sounds perfect, Kairi, thanks for inviting me along!" she smiled.

His lips trembled as she removed her finger from them and continued to walk down the hallway towards the dining room. His heart rang against his ears and Musashi noticed he was completely red.

"You know, a samurai must always be loyal towards ones master" Musashi said as he recalled that as the Jack's Chair, Kairi worked for the King (Tadase) and that both of them knew that Tadase loved Amu…probably now more than ever.

"Yes, I know that…but" A cool smile appeared on Kairi's face as his 'old-self' returned. "You're forgetting one minor detail, Musashi…."

"Which is?" Musashi asked.  
"That I had declared war against the King a long time ago!" he smiled as he walked to the dining room too.

…..

It was obvious everyone was waiting for Amu, because the breakfast was ready and no one had eaten until everyone had arrived.

"Morning, my princess" Kurogane said as he kissed her hand respectfully. "You look lovely today"

Amu blushed. Even for a Shugo chara, he still looked like Ikuto and just imagining Ikuto saying it, made her heart beat faster than normal.

"Good morning, Amu" Tadase smiled as he pulled back the chair for her to sit in.

"Good morning, everyone" she said, still shaken up over what had happened with Kairi.

He instead, entered as if nothing had happened, which she knew meant that he had either 'chara changed' with Musashi in order to save the embarrassment or really didn't bother about what happened as a 'major detail'.

Ikuto noticed this and stood up, walking towards Amu; who was still staring at her food, trying hard to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Ne, Amu" he said as he whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine.

"Once breakfast is over, come with me to the pool, let's go swim around for some time-"

"The pool? That sounds great, my fellow subject. You, former Jack's chair, I am in thirst, bring me some orange juice!" Tadase said, having had involuntarily 'chara changed' with Kiseki.

"As you wish, King" Kairi said, taking his own orange juice to Tadase, who was already boasting as a king of how he was the fastest swimmer.

Once both realized in what mess they were, they both sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, Kairi" Tadase said, once he regained his own composure back.

"No, you don't have to apologize…." Kairi said, everyone just stared at them confusedly and soon enough laughed at the comic duo.

…..

Amu, as promised, went with Kairi to the movies. Of course, it was oblivious to see that nearly the entire group followed them.

"I wonder what they're going to do right now", Yaya questioned Kukai, who was right beside her.

"I don't know, but if they do something indecent, I'm breaking them up!" Kukai tightened his fist.

"Wow, the soccer freak is actually jealous?" Ikuto questioned, a devious grin appearing in his face that Kukai blushed; both because of anger and embarrasement.

"As if none of you are" he said bitterly, looking at Ikuto and Tadase.

"Anyways, right now, that isn't the problem, our real problem is that we want to know what their little 'date' will lead to!" Utau smiled.

"Oh, they just got the tickets to see 'The Last Samurai', come on" Yaya said as she jumped in place and ran to the ticket booth.

….

"So, Amu…has it gone well for you these past 5 years?" Kairi asked her, worried almost that she'd be too into the movie to pay attention to him.

"Actually, it has gone well, but rather tiring."

"Why is that?" he asked, instantly curious to know the life that she has lead, which was unknown to everyone, but him.

"Well, I instantly excelled in everything I wasn't good at before, but no one noticed that because they couldn't see my guardian charas, then mama and papa have been pestering me to become a model and I have had to deal with being the representative of the school once more…so…it is exhausting, more than I ever thought it to be-ah, Ran, stop throwing the popcorn around, you'll get in trouble!" she said.

"Sorry, Amu-chan!" Ran apologized as she sat down and watched the movie with everyone.

"You really are rather motherly, just like that time with Tsubasa-kun" he smiled.

"Yaya's little brother?" she asked, trying to look away from the handsome smile he gave her.

"Yes, at that time I couldn't find it in myself the confidence to hold a child, but you did it so gracefully, you did look like a mother…I guess that's because you're used to taking care of your younger sister so much, no?"

Amu nodded and smiled. "I just sometimes don't know what I should do if people expect so much from me"

"There's things people are good at and things they aren't, no one should expect so much from the things they can't do, but try hard to overcome them so that they become things they can do instead…" he said.

"Wow, Kairi, you are like a real samurai!" she smiled.

"Ah…well…I…" he stuttered, immediately blushing.

"It's great to see you so changed, Kairi, and not only that, but the way you say things is incredible, thank you"

"You're welcome" Kairi said as he stared at her, instantly captivated by the smile that she gave him.

…..

"Hey, when do you think will be a good time to interrupt?" Kukai questioned angrily as Utau and Yaya pulled him back. Ikuto and Tadase only leaned against the wall of the room and stared at them, a deadly aura surrounding them.

"Look, it'd be too serious if we interrupt them right now! Besides…" Utau said as she grabbed some popcorn from Yaya's bag and stuffed it in Kukai's mouth. "You're being too loud!"

Once the movie ended, Kairi took her back to the house, where everyone was waiting for them.

"I had a fun time, thank you, Kairi" she said as she gave him a small kiss in the cheek.

This, of course, infuriated the three boys, but only one of them showed it more than the other two.

Kukai, pushed Kairi out of the way and pulled Amu behind him.

"Oi, oi oi! No PDA allowed!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, and what about your hand?" Kairi asked seriously.

"My…hand?" he looked back. _Oh, crap…_ his hand was already on her thigh.

Amu slapped him hard. Of course, everyone laughed at this, but only Amu was seriously pissed off.

**A/N: don't worry, chapter 10 will come out sooner than this one.**


End file.
